


Numbers Aren't Names

by Ghost_Writing



Series: Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Caring, Cis Male Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gen, Group Homes, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes Gets a Bath, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mako Rutledge is a softie, Minor Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Other, POV Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Protective Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, So very fucking gay, This was way too fun to write, Violence, forced amputation, there is blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Ghost_Writing
Summary: 842 has just been returned to the pet shop, bloodied and wrecked. What happens when he pack bonds with three female tinies and draws attention to himself by falling face-first while trying to get a better look at the new people in the pet store?
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may have done this from the perspective of Jamison as a tiny... this is so fun to write, so now I might have two ongoing projects!

The big booming voices around 842 were too much. He clutched his ears and cowered in the cardboard box as his owner yelled at the store clerk.

His heavy breathing hurt his tiny lungs as tears streamed down his cheeks. He’d be clutching his knees had it not been for the fact that he was missing one, as well as the corresponding arm. Blood soaked into the cardboard as he was thrown onto the counter, tumbling around inside the box as his owner stormed out of the store. Without him.

Huge hands were around him, picking him up and moving him into a large community display. Other tinies scrambled away from him as he was dropped into the mess of bedding and cardboard. Blood still soaking onto the ground around him and drying against his skin.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, sobbing from the pain that was too much to move, let alone forget. That was, until a brunette skinny tinies girl came up to him, holding a bunch of bandages, followed by another brunette girl, much curvier than her friend. 

“Hey, we’re going to help you, okay?” the first girl said, crouching down next to him.

He merely whined in response.

As the two of them got to work bandaging up him, it stung like a bitch. Until another female tiny, oddly with brown hair as well, brought him some pain killers. Brown was a common hair colour amongst tinies in their region, his own blonde hair stood out like a sore thumb, making him a more desirable option.

At least, that’s what his two past owners had told him. Clearly he wasn’t worth more by it. 

“My name’s Hana by the way, that’s Mei and this is Lena,” the skinnier girl said, introducing herself to him.  
“W-why do you have names?” he managed to stutter out once she’d finished bandaging him.

“We chose them. It’s easier to talk to each other and separate ourselves as objects,” Lena explained to him, moving the dirty bedding away from around him.

“Oh…” he whispered, fiddling with the bandages around his now stubs. They weren’t turning red, so at least that’s good.

“Do you want to choose one?” Mei asked, sitting down across from him.

“I don’t know what I’d choose,” he stated.

“Then don’t worry about it. If you find one, let us know, okay?” Hana told him, giving him a hug.

He leaned into the hug like a lifeline.

* * *

The next few days were a blur of eating, sleeping, and changing bandages, but the entire time, the three of them stuck by his side and made sure he didn’t have to crawl to get to anything.

Unfortunatley, they weren’t given any way to bathe so he sat there with the blood-caked onto him. So many people watched him and everyone else in the display case with a look he could only describe as hungry and sadistic. He cowered in the corner as some fellow tinies were taken from the cage and given to different bigs, big children, older bigs, younger bigs. Bigs of all shapes and sizes left the pet shop with their new tinies every day.

It was disgusting. They weren’t pets. They weren’t food. They were people.

One day in the late afternoon, a group of eight young adult bigs came into the shop. Some of them were loudly talking and bouncing around, others were trying to hush them down and gesturing to the cages. 

The tallest one caught 842’s attention as he swatted his friends, telling them to “be fucking quite” and gesturing to the display cases, explaining how it’s hard on their ears and frightening to them. Apart from his calm nature, he was attractive, at least in 842’s eyes. He was tall and thick, muscle mixed with fat making a nice surface that 842 might not fall off as easily. His white hair was tucked back by a loose ponytail and a black face mask, as well as a pig print hoodie.

He was so caught up in silently willing for him to come over to their cage that he startled when the big actually did. He was followed by a faintly tanned muscular pink-haired female big in a blue tank top, a pale raven-haired female big dressed in all black and a medium-toned male big with long brown dreads with green tips in a green and black t-shirt, as well as smiling pale female big with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, dressed in an open lab coat.

842 attempted to make himself more visible by walking to the front of the tank in order to catch the white-haired big’s attention. Maybe it was his instincts or the way he felt he could protect him, but 842 was curious to see him up close. However, he forgot about the fact that he was missing his right leg and fell down on his face while trying to walk over to the window.

Hana, Mei and Lena rushed over to make sure he was okay, they’d been getting food for lunch and hadn’t noticed the bigs yet.

Once they’d got him to his feet, they’d noticed the fact there were quite a few bigs staring at them. 

Fear hit 842 like a train, but he couldn’t do anything but stand there and stare at the bigs. Then one of them speaks.

“Yo, Mako, that one’s starin’ at you!’ the pink-haired big pointed out, drawing attention to 842 and the others.

The name Mako ran through his head and bounced off the walls of his skull as the white-haired big nodded slowly.

“Alek, hush,” he reminded her.

“The little short-haired one next to him looks quite cute. I think I found mine,” the raven-haired big announced, turning to head off.

“Wait, they look really close, we can’t just get her, we have to get the others too,” the blonde-haired female big observed, stopping her from leaving.

“I don’t mind the smaller, chubby one,” the pink-haired big stated, pointing to Mei next to him. 

He could feel Mei tense up as they continued to stare.

“He’s covered in blood… I can’t leave him here,” Mako mumbled, catching the green-brown-haired man’s attention.

“Angela, do you want one?” he asked the blonde-haired big.

“I actually was more interested in a male tiny. They’re more uncommon and would be more beneficial for my medical research,” Angela, the blonde big, stated, fiddling with her ponytail. 

“Fair enough. I’ll get the remaining one then. Let’s go tell the clerk and then Angela’s little pair,” he said as the other’s nodded.

842 finally took a breathe once the group of bigs had turned away from the four of them. He turned to the others with big eyes.

“I’m sorry guys, please, it’s my fault, you can hate me, it’s okay,” he rambled, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

“Actually, this might be good. They aren’t separating us, and did you see how they were actually being considerate of us? I heard them when they all walked in, I haven’t heard many bigs act like that,” Lena assured him, giving him a big hug.

“Come on, let’s walk over to the door. If they’re serious, the clerk will come over,” Mei stated, starting to walk over towards the one way door by the corner of the display case.

As if on cue, once they had reached the door, it swung open and they were scooped up, placed into a transport cardboard box with holes in it, just big enough to see out of. 

The container rocked back and forth and threw them around until they were set on the counter. It took fifteen minutes at listening to muffled conversations around them before another box was sat down next to them. 

842 could hear curses being hissed from the other box as a very odd transaction ensued.

“Okay, that’ll be nine hundred for the three females, eight hundred for the two males and one hundred for the damaged one. Eighteen hundred in total. How would you like to pay for these six littles?” the clerk asked from behind the counter. 

“Angela, that’s you,” one of the bigs said. 842 couldn’t tell who from his obscured view in the box.

“Right, of course!”

There was a silence and then a beep of a completed transaction. A receptive was printed out and handed to her. 842 braced himself as the box was picked up, but the jostling and shaking never occurred, even as the big started walking.

“Why do Mako and Alek get to carry the boxes,” One of his new owners whined from outside.

“Because they have steadier hands than you do, Jesse, you’re missing your arm for christ’s sake!”

“Wow, way to bring up that I’m crippled,” the big faked offence.

“Oh shut up, you’re not crippled. You’re too good with your hand to be crippled.”

“Ew! Too much information guys!”

“Oh yeah, and moans from your room every time you bring a guy back to the house isn’t?”  
The bigs shut up after that, most of them descending into laughter. The light conversation had started to put 842 at ease as he felt the gentle rock of the box. He looked over at Hana, who was sitting next to her.

“At least they aren’t planning to eat us?” he commented, trying to whisper so he wasn’t heard.

“Yeah. That’s good. I think they all live together, so we might not be apart!” Hana exclaimed happily, giving him a big smile in the dimly lit box.

“Have you decided on a name yet?” Mei questioned, scooting over with Lena.

“No… I’ll find one eventually,” he admitted.

“That’s fine. Did you guys see the other box? I think they found the big named Angela a male borrower. You won’t be alone!” Lena exclaimed, elbowing him in the side.

“Yeah… he was hissing curses though, don’t know how friendly he’ll be,” he observed.

“True… Maybe he’s just scared.”

“We know their names though, do you think they’ll let us call them that?” Mei pointed out.

“I don’t know… we can refer to them with them in private though,” Lena commented.

“Yeah, that’s easier than describing them,” Hana said. 

842 lost interest in the conversation and started trying to look outside the box.

He noticed they were on a train, with the bigs sat around them. He locked eyes with Angela, who was sitting next to him, idly watching his box and squeaked, hiding away.

“Mako, I think yours is getting a little curious, he was watching me,” she commented, and 842 could feel the box rumble as Mako chuckled.

“I wonder what he thinks of us. He’s probably scared to death… hope they’ll all like what we’ve built for them at home,” Mako said to her making 842’s eyes go wide as he turned to the others.

They seemed to have the same look like him and the three of them began talking if they were planning to cook them or if maybe, they were actually good people. They might live.

Halfway through their conversation, he heard Mako say something to another big.

“... yeah, I could really go for a PB and j sandwich. Gonna use that strawberry jam we got from the store yesterday. Strawberry jam’s always been my favourite…”  
This lit up an idea in 842’s mind, finally thinking about his name. Jam… Jams… ‘Jamies… Jamison!

“Guys! I found a name!” he squeaked happily, the others turning to him.

“Oh! What’s that?” Hana asked, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

“Jamison! It was the name of a little kid who I knew in the first shop I lived in. He was always nice to me.”

“That’s a perfect name, can we call you Jamie for short?” Mei asked while Lena gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“Yeah, that works too!” Jamie nodded enthusiastically.

Suddenly, they were moving again and Jamie watched outside as the buildings passed them by and they reached a suburban neighbourhood. Houses started to pass them by, large ones with lots of stories and windows, until they turned up the walk to one.

It was tall, and sort of barn-like, with a fake deck in front of a window, and a real one leading to a patio. There were two stories that he could see, and the attic looked like it had living space, indicated by the window on the top. He couldn’t tell how far back it went, but it was one of the biggest houses he’d ever seen!

He was so busy trying to get the other’s to look at the house that by the time he looked back out again they were inside. The box was sitting on a large ottoman, surrounded by random chairs and a L-shaped couch.

The lid came off the box to show a tall male big with short brown hair and some facial hair. He resembled a cowboy.

“Scoot back from this side, gonna cut through it,” he instructed, pointing to the side farthest away from them.

Still, they scooted against the opposite side and watched as a pocket knife sliced through the corners of the box, letting the whole side fall down to the ottoman. 

Jamie looked from the man to the outside of the box with fear. Was he allowed out? Were the others allowed out?

“Well, come on, we gotta introduce ya’ so scoot your butts outta the box,” the man said as he moved to the other box.

There was a hell of a lot of cursing as whoever was in the other box definitely did not like this man and the idea of a knife. 

Jamie urged Lena to help him up and the two of them quickly moved out of the box. He sucked in air as he saw some of the bigs sitting around them and some of them making food in the kitchen. 

Being surrounded was terrifying, but bravery overcame him and he made his way with help to the other box.

“Oi dumbass, move the fuck away from where he told ya’ too! You’re being let out dumbass!” he shouted at the dumbass cursing in the box.

“Sorry, he’s always like this,” another voice came from the box and a head popped out of the side hole.

He had white hair and a gentle smile. Several scars littered his face. Probably a knife, if Jamison had to guess.

“I can see why. Why aren’t you hiding?” Lena asked.

“These people are the kindest bigs I’ve seen. If they were going to hurt us, Gabe would be hurt already,” he pointed out as his, friend? Continued to run around the cage screaming bloody murder.

“Yeah… they let us out, just hold your friend down so that they can do the same for you,” Lena replied as Jamie started to look around the room.

“Fair enough. He’s my boyfriend, for the record,” the man said, his head popping back into the box. 

There was a lot of screeching in the box as Jamie and Lena exchanged looks. Tiny couples were rare. Rarer if they were gay couples. What were the chances that he was right?

“Finally, thanks man,” the big chuckled, who’d been standing there, paying attention to their conversation silently.

“No problem. But, this is rather an awkward situation, as, all of us appear to be nude and all of you appear to be clothed,” he pointed out. 

Jamie suddenly became hyper-aware of the fact and so did Lena. They ducked inside the box with the two men to hide from the others.

“Sorry, Mako’s takin’ a long time to get ya’ clothes,” the big apologized, adverting his gaze and putting away his blade. “I’m Jesse, by the way.”

“Yeah, do you have names?” Angela asked, crouching down and putting her hand in front of their bodies so that she could only see their heads.

“842.”

“760.”

“785.”

“831.”

“Oh, I’m… you don’t have to use your numbers. You’re not our pets, you’re just our new roommates. Please, if you’re comfortable, the names you want us to use,” she said with a smile that put Jamison at ease as Mei and Hana joined them.

“I-I’m Mei.”

“I’m Hana.”

“I’m Lena.”

“I’m Jack and this is my partner Gabe.”

“I’m… I’m Jamie.”

Once the words left his lips, a rumble of a voice rolled through the room.

“Nice names. Sorry, I was late with the clothes, I may have gone overboard…” the voice admits, and Jamie pokes his head out to see Mako setting down a board with dressers, closets, mirrors and carpet to be soft on their feet.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he tried to move over only to nearly fall on his face. Except a hand caught him, or rather, a finger.

He opened his eyes to see Mako holding him carefully, offering him support. 

“Do you, maybe want a bath…?” Mako asked timidly. Jamie noticed he was trying not to mention the blood on his skin.

Jamie nodded and soon strong fingers hand picked him up and he was sitting on Mako’s palm. It was rough and calloused, yet warm and comforting at the same time.

“Do you think we could all get bathes?” he asked quietly, afraid to anger Mako.

Mako simply chuckled.  
“Of course, but I only got two hands. Angela, can ya give me a hand?” 

Angela nodded and Jamie watch as Jack coaxed Gabe onto her palm by holding his hand tightly, Mei and Lena sat on Mako’s other hand and Hana on Angela’s other one. The two bigs carried them up to one of the bathrooms of the house, setting them down on top of a large countertop. The sink was a square with a drain plug. Soap, towels and anything else they might need, like toothbrushes and cups were in their size, perfectly accessible. 

To the side of the counter, there were stairs leading to a raised walkway.

Jamie looked at Mako with bewilderment and wonder.

Mako gave him a small smile.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana came over to Jamie on Mako’s palm, giving Mako a weary look as Jamie sat on the edge of his palm, leg and stump over the side of the hand. 

Angela had started to plug the sink and pour enough water so that they could bathe without drowning as Hana began to undo Jamies bandages.

“I’m Angela by the way. And this is Mako,” she said. 

“Are you going to eat us?” Gabe asked, folding his arms and glaring at Angela.

For Jamie, it was easy to take him seriously, this was something you had to ask if you were a tiny. It might be hard for a big to see the seriousness of it though, especially since they were more aware of others being nude than tinies were.

“I- we’re not going to eat you. That’s disgusting!” Angela exclaimed with disgust on her face as she turned the water to the sink off.

“You guys are our equals. Just because you’re smaller than us doesn’t mean you aren’t human. Angela’s much smaller than me and I still treat her like a person,” Mako explains, and Jamie grimaces when Hana takes the last part of the bandage off and it takes a part of his scab with it.

Gabe stared down Mako fiercely as Jack tested the water with his hand, noticing the small staircase to get in and out of the sink.

“Thank you. I can’t tell if you’re playing us here, because that would be a shitty joke, but we’ll trust you. For now,” Lena said, a vague threat at the end as she watched Angela scoop up a little water in a tiny metal bathtub and place it near Mako’s hand where Jamison was.

“Fair enough. I can’t blame ya’ for not trusting us right now, bigs can be assholes,” Mako grunted.

“Jamie, for sanitary purposes, wash off in the small tub and then move to the big one,” Angela commented as she fiddled around in a drawer, producing fresh bandages and cutting them down to size.

“Okay,” Jamison nodded, using Hana’s help to move over to the smaller tub once both the leg and arm bandages were off.

Mako slipped the dirty bandages into the trash and washed his hands in the sink across from the ones the tinies were on. 

“This walkway runs all the way to the living room, so when you are done, you can take it back. If you want someone to come to carry you back, then either call for someone or send a runner,” Angela explains, pointing to a sanded and finished wooden walkway that leads out of the bathroom through a hole in the wall, high in the air. There was even a railing that stopped them from falling off the side.

“Okay, thank you,” Mei said with a smile, settling into the large tub happily.

“Of course. We’ll see you guys in a bit,” Angela replied with a smile and her and Mako left the room.

Once they were gone, everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Yes, they were nice but none of them knew if they could trust them, so having a little alone time was wonderful.

Jamie watched as the water turned red from just a few minutes of scrubbing off the blood. Hana and Lena helped him clean off and then walk over to the large tub. There was a rim around the bottom so they could sit properly, like a hot tub.

“So, Jamie, how’d you get those nasty amputations?” Gabe asked from across the tub they now dubbed a pool.

Jamie shrank against the side.   
“I um… I’d rather not say.”

Jack smacked Gabe upside the head.  
“You dumbass, you won’t talk about your face so why would he talk about his scars?” Jack lectured, shaking his head as he sat behind Gabe, washing his back with a bar of soap cut to their size.

“I just thought it would make a good story…” Gabe admitted.

“Jamie will talk about it when he’s ready,” Lena jumped in, saving poor Jamison from having to add anything.

“Well, I got my scars when my last owner took a knife to my face. I had shattered a very expensive vase on accident while being chased by his cat,” Jack said idly as he cleaned Gabe’s hair.

“Damn, no wonder Gabe got so mad when Jesse was cutting the box open. Why weren’t you scared too?” Mei said, washing her hair.

“If he was going to hurt me, then he would have done so. But he was just opening the box. Gabe’s just over-reactive,” Jack shrugged as Gabe started to wash his hair.

“I am not! You forget who tended to you when you were returned to the store with those wounds!” Gabe protested, shaking his head.

“Cats can be terrifying though, my last owner had three of them and they were constantly trying to eat me,” Lena added in as helped Jamie wash.   
The group swapped stories about their pasts as they washed and dried. Jack helped Hana bandage Jamie so the scaring would be minimal, and Gabe carried Jamie back. The group had opted to wear their towels back to downstairs.

It took a while to find their way back downstairs and they had found themselves in two bedrooms before finding the landing. Too many wrong turns. 

One bedroom had cowboy posters and bigs in various fighting poses, the large bed was made but the floor had a few items on it, mostly grey and black t-shirts and jeans.

The other bedroom had a whole sound system in it, as well as posters of big musicians on the walls. There was even a keyboard tucked in the corner.

When they finally made their way to the living room, they had to walk down a large set of stairs, and Jamie worried that Gabe would drop him. Thankfully he didn’t and was much easier on his feet than Jamie had thought.

Normally, he would’ve even called Gabe hot, swooning over how he was being carried, but for some reason, his mind kept bouncing back to Mako and how he carried him. Wondering if Mako would show him his room…

Jamie broke from his thoughts as they reached the living room and two bigs came over to them. One was a stern-looking big with his hair held back in a tight bun and a large tattoo around his left arm. The other was Mako. 

“You guys done your bathe?” Mako asked, crouching down to the landing that they were standing on.

“Yep! You said you had some clothes?” Hana chirped, giving Mako a big smile. Her eyes darting between him and the other big.

“I do, this is Hanzo by the way, Jesse’s boyfriend,” Mako introduced the stern man, who gave a half-wave to them.

“Hi! I’m Hana!” She replied as the other’s chimed in with their names as well. 

Hanzo said high to each one, which was odd to Jamie, but he wasn’t going to point it out.

Mako showed them the mini closet and runway he had fashioned himself that was now sitting on the table and that there were even stairs to get up to the coffee table so they didn’t need a big to pick them up.

Thankfully, Mako and Hanzo were polite enough to not look as they were getting dressed. Hanzo had walked back to the kitchen and Jamie watched him put his arms around Jesse’s waist, his head on his shoulder. Mako turned around.

The others seemed ecstatic with the idea that they could choose anything they wanted to wear. Jamie watched as Hana picked out a set of underwear, a t-shirt and a pair of booty shorts, asking for Jamies opinions on all of them. He also helped Lena pick out an orange flannel and a black tank top, pairing it with blue jeans that had a matching set of underwear.

Mei had noticed this and approached Jamie. She had just opened her mouth to speak when Jack spoke.

“So, Jamie have you ever had a girlfriend?” he asked, pulling on a white tank top.

“Nope. Not for me,” Jamie said, trying to find something to wear but being a little overwhelmed by all the clothes he could choose from.

“Just in general, or specifically girls?” Jack continued, pulling on blue track shorts.

Jamie turned and looked Jack dead in the eyes.  
“I like men,” he stated with the straightest face he could muster.

Jack stuttered in shock at Jamie going from bubbly and smiling to deadpanning him. Then Jamie turned into giggles.

“Your face is priceless mate!” he said through high-pitched giggles. “No, but seriously. I’m gay,” he wheezed, coming down from the giggle fit.

Jack shook his head.  
“You are one strange man. But, eh! Men loving men club!” Jack exclaimed happily, high fiving Jamie as Gabe came up behind him, dressed in all black.

“Are you guys almost dressed?” Mako asked, still turned away from them.

“Yep! Except for Jamie, he’s still in his towel,” Hana snickered at Jamie, poking him in his side.

“The umm… they have food in the kitchen, just take the stairs up the island and they’ll see ya,” Mako explained, pointing to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“Thanks, Mako!” Hana chirped, running down the stairs and yelling ‘race you’ to Lena.

“Are you going to be okay by yourself?” Mei asked Jamie.

“Ya mate, I’m not that crippled,” Jamie replied, still looking through the closet, standing on his foot.

“Okay…” Mei said before leaving with Jack and Gabe to go get some food.

Jamie was left staring into the closet. Once he was sure his friends were gone, he cracked a smile. He could use this to get Mako’s attention. There wasn’t a reason why he felt like he needed to, but he just wanted too.

“Hey Mako, there’s so much here, can you give me a hand?” Jamie asked, watching as the big turn around.

Although Mako was tall, the tallest big he’d ever seen, Jamie felt the safest around him. Like as long as he was next to Mako, he would never be hurt. Maybe it was a case of ‘gentle giant’ syndrome, but Jamie could also just be stupid.

“I could pick something out for you if you want,” Mako offered, sitting down next to the coffee table.

“You’d do that? For me?” Jamie asked with a big dopey smile on his face.

“Of course,” Mako nodded, reaching forward to look through the clothes with Jamie.

Jamie watched with wide eyes from the plush bench as Mako laid out clothes next to him. First a pair of black boxers with flames on them then a ripped sleeve black tank top with a large yellow smiley face that had a fuse coming out of it printed on the front and a pair of green shorts with ripped bottoms. There were tiny patches all over it. 

Jamie’s eyes lit up and he grabbed for the clothes, pulling them on quickly. They looked perfect to him and he beamed up at Mako.

“These are great mate!” he exclaimed, attempting to stand up but taking a nosedive.

Mako caught him before he could face plant into the ground.

“Gotta be careful. Maybe we should ask Lucio about designing you a prosthetic,” Mako said as Jamie clambered into his palm.

Mako hadn’t intended to have Jamie on his palm, so his face tinted a little pink when the small man sat happily, tracing his hand on the divots in Makos.

“What’s a prosthetic?” 

“It’s a fake limb made out of metal or plastic. We might be able to make you a new leg. For now, if you want you can… I can carry you,” Mako offered, turning away and flushing a little, more at his own stupidity at being so worked up over Jamie.

It wasn’t like it was impossible to get a crush on a tiny, he knew a few people who ended up dating their tiny. He and his friends were in the tiny rights group, which was how they prepared the house so well. He just felt awkward crushing on someone he just met. Then again, he felt awkward crushing on anyone.  
“That sounds great! You’re me own personal… moving chair!” it took a moment for Jamie to think of the word for it, but he couldn’t remember it so he gave up.

“You mean a wheelchair?” Mako asked, walking over to the kitchen with Jamie.

“Ya! I mean that. See, I’m super smart,” Jamie bragged as Mako entered the kitchen.

The tinies were talking to the bigs like there wasn’t a hint of the size difference to them, eating food and whatnot.

“Oi! Mako!” Jamie said, poking Mako’s palm.

“Hm? What’s up?” Mako mumbled, looking down at his friend.

“Can ya get me some food? Please?” Jamie asked, leaning his head all the way back and grinning up at Mako.

“You got it. Do ya care what type?”

“Nah. Suprise me!”

Mako handed him a tiny sandwich and Jamie practically scarfed it down. Much to delight, Mako also gave him a glass of juice and a cookie, both perfectly sized for him.

“Holy shit! This is so much better than pellets!” Jamie exclaimed through a mouth full of food.

“I know right? I never thought that big food was this good!” Hana said from the island. 

Jamie struck up a conversation with her as Mako talked to Lucio about getting Jamie fixed for prosthetics. He seemed delighted to be able to put his skills to use and promised to work on it tomorrow, seeing how it was Sunday tomorrow. 

At some point, Hana had introduced Jamie to every big. Lucio, Alek, Genji, Amelia… the new names added themselves to the collection he had started in his mind and he happily chatted with everyone who’d lend an ear to him. 

His favourite was Angela, she just had a calm nature like Mako and would explain everything he asked about. He liked that. Knowing things made him happy.

He remained on Mako’s hand the whole time though. He trusted the man not to squish him more than the others, and Mako could protect him if anyone tried to hurt him.

Mako handed snacks to him throughout the mini-event, not really minding Jamie sitting in his hand. Or at least, he didn’t show it. He even let Hana come sit in the hand with Jamie when he asked!

Jamie smiled as he thought of Mako, laying on his back across Mako’s huge hand. A high-pitched giggle escaped his lips when Mako’s thumb tickled him on his stomach.

His eyes met Mako’s and he blushed furiously, looking away quickly. Mako had turned as well and coughed a bit.

Luckily, no one noticed.


End file.
